


La Conspiración de Camelot

by Elisabet_Sosa97



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Conspiracy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Touching, Idiots in Love, Lovely, M/M, Magic Revealed, Trust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabet_Sosa97/pseuds/Elisabet_Sosa97
Summary: La obsesión por el control de Camelot de Uther Pendragon ha llegado a un límite que ni siquiera su propio hijo, Arturo Pendragon, puede soportar. Solo él, con ayuda de varios aliados dentro de la corte incluyendo a Merlín, su sirviente y confidente, tiene el poder de ayudar al reino que acabará gobernando. ¿Logrará hacer que la tiranía que cubre de oscuridad el reino de Camelot llegue a su fin?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 10





	1. Capítulo 1

« _Reúnete conmigo en el bosque esta noche, en el camino que sigo cuando voy de caza. Es un asunto muy importante. Arturo_ ».

Aquella frase era el único contenido de la nota que le había entregado Gaius aquella mañana después de que su aprendiz saliera de su pequeño dormitorio. Merlín no solía recibir cartas ni mensajes escritos, mucho menos de Arturo, y ya ni hablar de si se trataba de un favor. Normalmente era el príncipe quien acudía a él con exigencias absurdas como siempre.

—A saber lo que querrá ahora —murmuró el joven mago después de leer la carta, mientras fruncía el ceño, mosqueado—. ¿Es que es tan vago que ni se molesta en venir aquí a decírmelo?

—Supongo que tendrá sus razones, Merlín —contestó el anciano galeno, que estaba machacando unas hierbas en su mortero para elaborar la medicina que tomaba Uther a diario—. Pero sabes que si no te presentas te soltará una reprimenda mañana…

—Y me lo estará recordando todo el día —suspiró Merlín, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando recordó la vez en la que se olvidó a propósito de hacer una de las tareas que le había encomendado Arturo, por la cual el príncipe estuvo diciendo a cada persona que pasaba que tenía un sirviente pésimo. Aunque muy en el fondo merecía la pena si con ello podía apreciar la sonrisa socarrona del hijo del rey que provocaba un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago—, así que no me queda otra que acudir. ¿Quién te dio la nota?

—Eso lo ignoro. Apareció delante de la puerta como si la hubieran deslizado por debajo.

Merlín frunció el ceño ante tanto secretismo por un simple mensaje, y comprendió que si Arturo se lo había transmitido de aquella manera el asunto del que quería hablar con él no era trivial.

—Gaius —terminó diciendo, después de reflexionar—, si alguien pregunta dile que me has mandado a buscar hierbas que solo florecen por la noche o algo por el estilo.

—No te preocupes, yo te cubro.

—Gracias, Gaius.

El joven mago no dejó de pensar en la cita de aquella noche durante todo el día, lo que hacía que se distrajera de sus tareas y, en consecuencia, recibiera varios toques de atención por parte de Arturo. De todos modos, Merlín se fijó en que no era el único que estaba distraído: más de una vez pilló al príncipe con la mirada perdida y unas zonas oscurecidas debajo de sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en días, y no pudo evitar preocuparse por él. Intentó tocar el tema de la nota, pero siempre que quería tantear el terreno Arturo lo mandaba a limpiar su armadura o a lustrar sus botas.

Esa misma noche la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor y Merlín salió del castillo intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible, saliendo de la ciudad hacia el bosque que la rodeaba y tal y como decía la nota siguió la ruta que Arturo solía recorrer cuando salía a cazar con sir Leon y otros caballeros. Tras avanzar bastante por fin vio la figura del príncipe cerca de un árbol. Estaba de perfil, una capa cubría sus hombros y tenía los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha, como pensativo, incluso triste si se aventuraba a pensarlo. Merlín aprovechó que el príncipe no había reparado en él para que sus ojos retuvieran lo máximo posible el contorno de aquella fornida figura que se recortaba en la noche, deteniéndose en cada ángulo de aquel rostro que se veía atractivo incluso con aquella expresión sombría. Hasta envidió los rayos de luna que se posaban sobre el futuro heredero de Camelot.

Cuando consideró que ya tenía bastante entretenimiento, el joven mago recobró la compostura y se acercó con pasos largos mientras volvía a adoptar el papel de sirviente sarcástico.

—Espero que sea importante, Arturo, porque no me hace mucha gracia que interrumpáis mi sueño para algún capricho…

Cuando el príncipe volvió el rostro hacia Merlín, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y la boca se le secaba: Arturo tenía los ojos hinchados y ligeramente enrojecidos, lo que le daba un aspecto de cachorro asustado. Aquello sorprendió a su sirviente, que jamás había visto tal nivel de vulnerabilidad en él.

—Hola, Merlín —saludó, con la voz entrecortada y ronca, como si un nudo ocluyese su garganta.

—Arturo… —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el mago con genuina preocupación. Después de unos segundos dio unos pocos pasos más hacia el príncipe— ¿Qué ocurre? Estáis…

—No puedo más con esto… —al ver a Merlín fruncir el ceño como pidiendo una explicación continuó, tras tragar saliva— … no puedo seguir soportando la tiranía de mi padre.

Era verdad que Uther siempre fue intransigente con la magia, que en Camelot se castigaba con la muerte, pero en los últimos meses había endurecido aún más las leyes, hasta el punto de que si el rey, víctima de la paranoia, consideraba a alguien sospechoso de ser un brujo lo encerraba y torturaba. Daba igual si quien fuese detenido confesaba o no: acababa o en la hoguera o muriendo en la celda. Esto lo había aprovechado Uther para librarse de quienes lo insultaban, y aquello había provocado malestar entre la población de Camelot. Gwen le contó a Merlín que una vez se llevaron a un vecino, dejando viuda a su mujer y huérfanos de padre a sus hijos, así que la cosa era muy grave. Quienes peor lo pasaban sin duda, eran Arturo y Morgana ya que se sentían muy impotentes por aquella situación, pero quien cargaba con la parte más pesada de la culpa sobre sus hombros era el hijo de Uther y heredero de Camelot. Y aquella noche parecía que había estallado de rabia.

—Quiero irme de aquí, Merlín. —aquel tono de voz que demostraba lo destrozado que estaba por dentro le dolió hasta a su interlocutor, que tuvo que tragar saliva para evitar contagiarse por las lágrimas del príncipe—. Dejarlo todo y no tener nada que ver con esto.

Unas gotas saladas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Arturo, y Merlín comprendió que nunca lo había visto así: siempre pensó en el príncipe como un hombre que no le tenía miedo a nada (por culpa de ese exceso de valor el joven mago tenía que sacarlo de los líos en los que se metía) y que siempre salía adelante, aunque las cosas se pusieran complicadas. Por eso le extrañó tanto que tuviera esa actitud derrotista. Aunque comprendía lo que sentía: últimamente Uther había reforzado la guardia en el castillo y sobre todo en la zona por la que él bajaba de vez en cuando para ver al dragón que había capturado Uther (y al que había prometido liberar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo). Además, le costaba más aplicar su magia en secreto porque siempre había algún guardia cerca y tenía miedo de que lo pillasen algún día. El único sitio donde podía practicar sus hechizos de forma segura era su cuarto en los aposentos de Gaius.

—¿Y por qué me lo contáis y no os habéis marchado ya? —preguntó, más bien con curiosidad que con actitud acusatoria.

El príncipe pareció pensárselo por un buen rato, apretando los labios y cuando supo qué decir volvió sus ojos azules hacia los de Merlín.

—Porque quiero que vengas conmigo.

Definitivamente Merlín no se esperaba aquella respuesta. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que boquear como un pez fuera del agua por unos segundos, sin saber qué decir, hasta que su cerebro decidió escoger la respuesta más estúpida posible:

—Pues lo siento, pero si vais a empezar de cero y me queréis llevar con vos, no va a ser para usarme como sirviente…

—¡Esa no es la razón, Merlín! —exclamó, interrumpiendo al mago. Cuando cogió aire y lo soltó en un suspiro de arrepentimiento por haber levantado la voz, el príncipe explicó sus razones—. Desde hace mucho tiempo mis pensamientos han estado ocupados por ti cuando no estás, cada vez que apareces por la mañana en mis aposentos siento un gran alivio en mi corazón, y hay algo, llámalo instinto, no sé ni qué nombre ponerle, que me dice que si sigues en Camelot, si sigues bajo las órdenes de mi padre, corres un gran peligro y no me lo perdonaría jamás si te pasase algo grave.

El joven mago no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando. ¿Aquello era una confesión? ¿Le estaba diciendo indirectamente que lo veía como algo más que su sirviente tal y como él veía a Arturo como algo más que el príncipe a quien tenía que servir y con el que tenía un vínculo más fuerte que el que generaba el destino de Camelot? ¿O solo eran desvaríos de un joven enamorado, y Arturo solo se preocupaba por él como un muy buen amigo?

—Merlín —continuó el príncipe, con los ojos vidriosos que reflejaban el llanto contenido—, si te decides, podemos irnos mañana a esta hora hacia un lugar donde no nos conozca nadie, donde yo no sea Arturo Pendragon, príncipe de Camelot e hijo del mayor tirano de todos los reinos, simplemente alguien que quiera vivir tranquilo y en paz.

Merlín no dejó de mirar aquellos ojos azules con una preocupación que invadía su pecho, mientras abría y cerraba las manos, en un gesto indeciso. Al final decidió mantener la cabeza fría y, dándole igual lo que pensase Arturo, dio un par de pasos más y apoyó una mano en una mejilla del príncipe para limpiar una de sus lágrimas con el pulgar. La piel del príncipe era áspera por el vello facial que empezaba a crecer en su rostro.

—Arturo —dijo, con suavidad y sin interrumpir aquel contacto—, es normal que tengas miedo y sientas que todo esto te supera. Pero piensa en la gente de Camelot, a la que tanto aprecias. ¿Vas a dejarlos atrás por ese miedo a tu padre?

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el príncipe y el joven mago se intercambiaron miradas con las que se lo decían todo: los ojos cansados de Arturo contrastaban con los de Merlín, grandes y comprensivos en aquel momento. La razón serenaba al corazón.

—Siempre me dices que cuando seas rey vas a hacer todo lo mejor para los ciudadanos de Camelot. —Se atrevió a sujetar la otra mejilla de Arturo con la mano que le quedaba libre y secar el hilo de agua que la recorría—. Pues bien, aunque no seas rey, esta es la oportunidad para ayudarlos a todos. Y yo estaré contigo para lo que haga falta, pase lo que pase. ¿Qué dices?

Arturo no desvió la mirada ni evitó el contacto de aquellas manos, demasiado suaves para ser las de un sirviente que no dejaba de trabajar durante todo el día. Merlín pudo haber ignorado la nota o pudo haberse ido para anunciar a Uther que su hijo iba a desertar en cuanto le comunicó su deseo de irse, para así vengarse de todas las veces que le había llamado «estúpido» o «incompetente». Pero a pesar de todo eso estaba ahí, en ese bosque, confortando su dolorido corazón sin un solo remedio medicinal, únicamente son sus manos desnudas, una mirada serena y unas palabras que no hacían más que inyectarle todo el coraje que necesitaba en aquel momento. Entonces el príncipe pensó que Merlín podía ser la persona más valiente que había conocido en la vida, y probablemente la más sabia, porque tenía toda la razón del mundo: no podía abandonar a su suerte a Camelot, y tampoco quería dejar a Uther a merced de la autodestrucción a la que acabaría llegando con su tiranía y deseo de poder. Sintió cómo las nubes de rabia, dolor e impotencia se iban disipando en su mente, que empezó a funcionar de nuevo y apoyó una mano sobre uno de los brazos de Merlín, en un gesto de complicidad.

—Gracias, Merlín.

—Este es mi trabajo, evitar que hagas alguna estupidez. —Lejos del sarcasmo, Merlín pronunció aquellas palabras con la genuina intención de elevar la moral, y ayudaba mucho la sonrisa infantil que esbozó en aquel momento y que a veces envidiaba por aquellos dientes tan bien alineados. Aquella expresión alegre se desvaneció y se encontró con la mirada llena de decisión de su sirviente—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Tras cavilar por un rato largo, sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules de Merlín que parecían tener un efecto hipnótico, y que le transmitían la confianza, el valor y la determinación que necesitaba, respondió, en el mismo tono con el que daba las órdenes a sus caballeros:

—Vamos a derrocar a mi padre y a salvar Camelot.


	2. Capítulo 2

Esa misma noche Arturo y Merlín elaboraron el plan para conspirar contra Uther: El príncipe hablaría con Morgana, en quien confiaba y de la que sabía que no estaba de parte del rey; y con sir Leon, el que posiblemente era el más fiel de los caballeros, y el único de todos ellos que había demostrado su descontento con el modo de aplicar la ley del padre de Arturo. Por su parte, Merlín haría lo propio con Gaius y Guinevere, poniéndoles al día de lo que tenía pensado con el príncipe, con la fortuna de que tanto el galeno como la criada de Morgana consideraban que Uther no estaba siendo el rey justo que debería ser. Por un lado, estaban controlados tanto la corte como el ejército del rey, mientras que por el otro también había unos ojos fijos en el pueblo, pendientes de su moral y de si se organizaban revueltas. Uther confiaba ciegamente en su familia y en los que trabajaban para él y su soberbia hacía que subestimase a su pueblo, al que creía sumiso cuando en realidad la falsa tranquilidad de las calles no era más que un preludio a una revolución.

Mientras se cocía esta conspiración todos debían actuar como siempre, aunque eso les costaba más a Arturo y Merlín: desde la conversación en el bosque no dejaban de buscar la mirada del otro de forma inconsciente, no les molestaban las manos rozándose de forma furtiva que arrancaban ligeras sonrisas a ambos. Merlín tenía claros sus sentimientos; Arturo no tanto. El príncipe siempre había asumido que le atraían las damas, incluso recordaba haberse enamorado de alguna a lo largo de su vida, pero con su sirviente era distinto: incluso habiendo pasado casi una semana desde que le confesó sus inquietudes a Merlín, todavía soñaba con el tacto de sus manos sobre su rostro, y aquella sensación cálida fue lo que le hizo conciliar el sueño las últimas noches, olvidando por unos instantes la angustia que provocaba la tiranía de su padre. Él sabía que una simple amistad no provocaba aquellas emociones tan fuertes, ni le hacía suplicar internamente por una sonrisa de Merlín, que era lo que le daba un ratito de paz a su corazón embravecido. Se sentía confundido, pero por otro lado no quería rechazar aquellas sensaciones.

Cuando se cumplió una semana después de que se plantase el germen de la conspiración contra el rey de Camelot, Arturo organizó una batida de caza que no era más que una excusa para salir al bosque con Leon y Merlín y formalizar la estrategia que iban a seguir. Salieron al amanecer con sus caballos y cuando se adentraron en la zona más frondosa del bosque decidieron acampar.

—Bueno —comenzó hablando Arturo una vez que se acomodaron en la tierra húmeda de aquella zona—, primero que nada, vamos a contar lo que sepamos sobre todos los hechos de la última semana. Mi padre está demasiado confiado y cree que la agitación del pueblo de Camelot es pasajera y que, según sus propias palabras «acabarán agradeciendo que haya dejado de ser un rey tan blando». Morgana ha intentado de forma discreta hablar con él e intentar que entre en razón, pero es prácticamente imposible. ¿Qué dicen los caballeros, sir Leon?

—No tengo buenas noticias al respecto, sire —respondió con seriedad—. Prácticamente todos están del lado de Uther, aunque estoy más que seguro de que la mayoría lo está más por miedo que por lealtad pura. Se nota en sus caras que no quieren buscarse problemas. Va a costar convencerlos para que nos ayuden.

—Es comprensible. Aun así, no debemos presionarlos porque puede jugar en nuestra contra. —El príncipe suspiró, decepcionado por la respuesta que le dio Leon. Entonces miró a su sirviente, buscando noticias más optimistas—. ¿Qué dicen en la ciudad, Merlín? ¿Gwen te ha contado algo nuevo?

—Su padre está organizando una revuelta. Dentro de tres días todo el pueblo va a ir a la plaza principal, delante del castillo, para demostrar su descontento con Uther. La idea es que sea algo pacífico, nadie va a intentar nada ni contra el rey ni contra los caballeros.

—Si mi padre se entera, eso le va a dar igual. Debemos evitar que alguien salga herido en esa protesta. Si se prende una chispa de violencia, por muy pequeña que sea, esto será un caos.

Arturo siempre se había preocupado por la seguridad y el bienestar de todos los habitantes de Camelot, y le daba igual de qué clase social eran. Si algo les pasaba se sentiría responsable y cargaría con toda la culpa.

—Yo me encargaré de organizar a los caballeros para que no intervengan a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

­—Y si pasa algo Gaius y yo estaremos dispuestos a ayudar en lo que haga falta —intervino Merlín, con convicción.

—Muchas gracias, no sabéis lo mucho que me alivia saber que tengo gente a mi lado para esto…

En ese momento se escucharon unos ruidos de matorrales moviéndose, y una flecha pasó a milímetros de la cara de Arturo y se clavó en un tronco. Al grito de «¡Emboscada!» los tres campistas cogieron sus bártulos y salieron corriendo a esconderse. No sabían de dónde venían los disparos, así que era inútil luchar a ciegas contra un enemigo que tenía mil ojos.

En medio de la huida un bandido que participaba en aquel ataque salió de su escondite y disparó una flecha con su ballesta, que fue a parar al hombro del príncipe, pero no pudo disfrutar de su pequeña victoria, porque sir Leon sacó su propia ballesta y disparó, dirigiendo el virote hacia el cuello del atacante, que cayó fulminado al suelo. Enseguida encontraron un escondite detrás de una enorme roca. Mientras Leon y Arturo estaban distraídos, Merlín se fijó en tres bandidos que venían por un flanco. Levantó la vista hacia una gran rama de un árbol que estaba sobre ellos y susurró:

— _Forbærne firgenholt._

Sus ojos se iluminaron con un fulgor dorado y la rama se rompió, cayendo sobre los bandidos y dejándolos fuera de combate. Con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción volvió a su posición tras la roca, pero palideció cuando su mirada se posó sobre Arturo. Estaba blanco como la cal, sudaba y parecía que el solo hecho de respirar le supusiera un gran esfuerzo. Una sola idea pasaba por la cabeza de Merlín: la flecha estaba envenenada.

—¡Sir Leon, tenemos que volver! —le gritó al caballero mientras pasaba un brazo del príncipe sobre los hombros—. ¡Arturo necesita ayuda!

Justo cuando pronunció aquella súplica sir Leon había disparado su último virote, matando al que parecía el líder de aquella emboscada, lo que provocó que el resto saliera corriendo. El caballero volvió a la roca y ayudó a Merlín a llevar a Arturo al campamento, donde sentaron al príncipe, que empeoraba a una velocidad demasiado preocupante, lo que puso el corazón del joven mago en la garganta.

—Parece un veneno de efecto rápido. —Se puso a caminar de un lado al otro, al borde de la desesperación y las lágrimas—. Si no volvemos va a morir, pero si la velocidad a la que el veneno va penetrando en el cuerpo de Arturo se mantiene así no llegaremos a Camelot aun saliendo de aquí ya mismo.

Solo había una forma de salvar a Arturo de morir por el veneno en aquel momento y esa era la magia, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudieran pensar Leon y el príncipe. Pero por otro lado no debía dejarle morir, no después de estar cerca de forjar una relación más estrecha (o eso quería creer). Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, con decisión.

—Ayúdame a quitarle la armadura, sir Leon.

El caballero no le cuestionó nada al joven mago y le ayudó a quitarle la pechera y la cota de malla a Arturo.

—Lo siento mucho, sire. —Y sin avisar, quitó la flecha del hombro de Arturo, que solo emitió un quejido casi inaudible en su estado de semiinconsciencia.

—¿Qué tienes pensado, Merlín? —preguntó Leon, pálido por el miedo de perder a su señor, pero decidido a echar una mano en lo que pudiera.

—Júrame por tu vida que no le contarás a nadie lo que vas a ver. Ni siquiera a Arturo cuando se recupere.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio inquieto en los que la mirada asustada del caballero y los ojos severos, pero también aterrorizados del sirviente se encontraron. Tras esos segundos tan largos, sir Leon movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Lo juro.

—Gracias —respondió Merlín con alivio en su voz. Entonces se volvió hacia Arturo y desplazó la tela de la camisa del príncipe hasta descubrir su hombro. La herida punzante estaba negra y de ella salían de forma radial hilos tortuosos en dirección al resto de su cuerpo. Desechando la desesperación que impediría una adecuada concentración, el joven mago puso la mano unos centímetros por encima de la herida, sin tocarla, respiró hondo y pronunció un hechizo—. _Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ._

Sus ojos brillaron en dorado y, aunque tardó, su magia empezó a hacer efecto cuando la ponzoña negra comenzó a retroceder hasta desaparecer, y de la herida salió un líquido verdoso que se quedó flotando en el aire, frente a la mano de Merlín, que se deshizo del veneno dejándolo caer sobre unas piedras que había cerca, mientras Arturo recuperaba el color y parecía respirar con normalidad. Sir Leon no se lo podía creer: todo lo que había contado Uther sobre que absolutamente todos los magos y brujos eran seres malignos se había desmoronado delante de sus ojos cuando la magia había salvado a su señor.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Quiero decir…?

—No hay tiempo para preguntas. Aunque el veneno ha salido de su cuerpo, Arturo ha perdido bastante sangre. Necesitamos desinfectar la herida y coserla en Camelot.

—¿Qué…? —susurró el príncipe, aún semiinconsciente.

Aunque la voz de Arturo alivió en gran medida al joven mago porque esa era la señal que necesitaba para saber que estaba bien, no perdió el tiempo regocijándose y le pidió a Leon que lo ayudase a subirlo a su caballo, antes de partir rumbo a Camelot lo más rápido posible.

Un tiempo después, y tras una explicación al rey por parte del caballero y del sirviente de Arturo de las heridas del príncipe (omitiendo que el virote estaba envenenado por obvias razones), llevaron al hijo de Uther al lugar de trabajo de Gaius, donde Merlín se dispuso a suturar la herida mientras el galeno salía para darle a Morgana su poción para dormir.

­—Bueno —comentó Merlín, mientras hacía su labor en el hombro de Arturo—, al menos tendrás una cicatriz que presumir delante de cualquier dama con la que quieras flirtear…

—Merlín… —interrumpió el príncipe—, te he oído cuando usaste la magia para quitarme el veneno.

El joven mago se detuvo en seco y palideció. Ahora entendía por qué Arturo no se quejaba cuando clavaba su aguja en la piel del príncipe: estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que pasó en el bosque para ello. Quería buscar alguna excusa, como decirle que eran tonterías o que se lo habría imaginado en el delirio que le había provocado la pérdida de sangre, pero no se le ocurrió nada así que, después de mirar la puerta y asegurarse de que no iba a entrar nadie, le susurró a Arturo, como si las paredes tuviesen oídos:

—Está bien. Soy un mago. Lo soy desde que nací, pero no te lo he contado hasta ahora porque tenía miedo de tu padre… y de que tú fueras igual que él.

Entonces Arturo lo comprendió: todas aquellas veces que había sido salvado milagrosamente de rivales que lo iban a atacar por la espalda porque estos habían sido golpeados por una rama, todos los muros derruidos para cortar convenientemente el paso de sus enemigos, los matorrales que se quemaban en el último momento en que una bestia se iba a abalanzar sobre ellos, aun con la tierra mojada… todo aquello había ocurrido siempre en presencia de Merlín. El príncipe encajó todas las piezas y empezó a dar crédito a todas las veces que su sirviente había dicho tan convencido: «os he salvado más veces de las que os creéis». Ese silencio reflexivo fue interpretado como un rechazo por parte de Merlín.

—Si no quieres saber nada de mí por haberte ocultado esto lo entiendo, pero debes saber que, como sirviente tuyo y amigo… o eso es lo que quiero creer, quiero ayudarte en este plan para salvar a Camelot y…

—Yo nunca seré como mi padre, Merlín. Y mucho menos después de que me hayas salvado la vida.

Entonces clavó sus ojos azules en los del joven mago. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que cada uno podía escuchar la respiración del otro, aunque el joven mago sintió cómo se le cortaba la respiración y se le aceleraba el corazón. Había soñado con aquel momento durante un tiempo, pero jamás pensó en que se haría realidad. No sabía hacia dónde mirar para escapar de aquellos ojos que siempre tenían un brillo de firmeza y fiereza, pero también de compasión y bondad. «Busca su parte más fea, Merlín», pensó, pero era prácticamente imposible. Su mirada se posaba en la nariz prácticamente perfecta del príncipe, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando bajó un poco más hacia aquellos labios carnosos y por los que a veces perdía la cabeza cuando se curvaban en una sonrisa. Solo miró aquellos labios por unos pocos milisegundos, pero Merlín creyó que era demasiado, así que volvió la vista hacia los ojos del príncipe, pero no se esperó que Arturo hiciera un amago de inclinarse hacia él y, por acto reflejo y por la sorpresa, se echó hacia atrás.

—Arturo —susurró, con la razón guiando sus palabras, tratando de dominar al corazón—, no creo que esto esté bien…

—Nada de lo que estamos haciendo desde nuestra primera reunión en el bosque está bien, —la voz del príncipe era aún más grave cuando susurraba, y eso no ayudaba nada a Merlín en su intento de mantenerse cuerdo—, ¿qué importa añadir una cosa más a la lista?

La razón no tuvo más opción que rendirse ante la superioridad del corazón cuando el príncipe volvió a inclinarse para posar sus labios sobre los del joven mago, que tuvo que sujetarse del rostro de Arturo porque sentía que todo su ser se derretía y se escurría por su asiento. Anhelaba tanto aquel beso, había soñado con él por las noches y había fantaseado con cómo sería en el hipotético caso de que se diera, pero su imaginación no llegaba a la altura de lo que estaba viviendo.

—No pienses que con esto dejaré de pensar que eres un cabezota —susurró Merlín en los labios de Arturo mientras sonreía.

—Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

Esta vez fue Merlín quien reanudó el beso, sin dejar de sonreír y sin importarle que en ese momento Gaius, testigo de las muchas veces que Merlín había estado soñando despierto con el príncipe, había entrado por la puerta.


	3. Capítulo 3

Se acercaba el día de la protesta del pueblo de Camelot contra el rey, y la tensión iba creciendo a medida que pasaban las horas entre los que componían la conspiración contra Uther. Incluso Merlín y Gaius, que solían desayunar mientras entablaban largas conversaciones, permanecían callados ante sus platos de gachas. El galeno frunció los labios y decidió romper aquel silencio.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas con Arturo? —y con esa pregunta no se refería precisamente al plan de derrocar al rey.

Merlín casi se atragantó con la cucharada de gachas que tenía en la boca cuando Gaius le preguntó por su relación con Arturo. Por obvias razones la mantenían en secreto, salvo para Gaius (cómo ocultárselo después de haberlos pillado besándose), pero que Merlín trabajase para Arturo y, por ende, estuviera pegado a él en todo momento, no ayudaba a que ninguno de los dos mantuviera la compostura: cualquier roce mínimo entre sus manos hacía que automáticamente esbozasen una sonrisa boba que tenían que reprimir con una tos cuando alguien los miraba. Tal era la frecuencia de aquellas toses que Uther pensó que Arturo había cogido un resfriado. Pero no lo podían evitar, a pesar de todo el ambiente tenso que tenían a su alrededor se sentían más felices que nunca en ese sueño tan real que era aquella relación. Arturo aprovechaba cuando nadie miraba para rodear con un brazo la cintura de Merlín con un cariño que el joven mago no había visto en el príncipe hasta entonces, y si acababan la jornada estando ellos dos solos él se despedía con un rápido beso y un «hasta mañana» pronunciado con una sonrisa que Arturo le devolvía.

—Nos va bien —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le diera importancia.

—¿Solo bien? —Gaius lo miró con una ceja elevada, en una mueca de escepticismo—. Si solo vais bien y te veo con una sonrisa boba todos los días desde que os disteis aquel beso no me imagino cuando lo llevéis muy bien.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un largo suspiro mientras sonreía.

—Vale, nos va genial, estamos muy enamorados, o al menos yo lo estoy. —la sonrisa inconsciente que sus labios dibujaron confirmó sus palabras—. Y, ya que estamos, gracias por no juzgarme.

—Merlín, eres como un hijo para mí y como tal quiero que seas feliz. Si con Arturo lo eres me parece bien. Además, que dos hombres estén juntos es más común de lo que crees. De hecho, la Antigua Religión bendecía cualquier tipo de relación siempre que el amor fuera lo prioritario porque consideraban el amor como algo que fortalecía la magia.

Como cada vez que Gaius hablaba de la Antigua Religión y de los druidas, Merlín lo escuchaba embelesado, con un codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano. En ese momento tocaron en la puerta y tanto el galeno como su aprendiz se levantaron.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el anciano.

Se abrió la puerta y Arturo asomó la cabeza por ella. Sus ojos buscaron automáticamente a Merlín para dedicarle una ligera sonrisa a modo de saludo.

—Buenos días, Gaius. ¿Tenéis un momento?

—Claro, sire. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Arturo dejó pasar a Gwen y Morgana al interior de la estancia y cuando entró cerró la puerta detrás de él. Cuando la sonrisa amistosa desapareció de los labios del príncipe, Gaius y Merlín supieron que sucedía algo grave.

—Mi padre se ha enterado de la protesta de mañana —comenzó Arturo—. No sabemos cómo ni es relevante. Me ha pedido que lidere a los caballeros en la revuelta para imponer nuestro poder ante ellos, o eso me ha dicho él.

—Se lo he comentado a mi padre —intervino Guinevere—, y por prudencia va a hablar con las personas con las que ha organizado la propuesta para que ni ancianos, ni mujeres, ni personas enfermas participen. Pero ha dejado claro que se van a defender si los caballeros atacan.

—Gwen, te prometo que evitaré en la medida de lo posible que ningún ciudadano de Camelot salga herido.

—Gracias, Arturo.

—Uther está muy furioso —comentó Morgana, con sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación—. Siente que está perdiendo el control sobre Camelot y creo que va a ir a por todas. Arturo, tú no estabas presente, pero él sospecha que hay un traidor en la corte por enterarse de la revuelta un día antes.

—Eso no está nada bien. —El príncipe se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. Entonces cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente—. Si cambiamos el plan levantaremos sospechas, así que no queda otra que seguir como si nada. Yo mañana cuando hable con los caballeros les advertiré que a menos que yo se los ordene no deberán atacar a los ciudadanos de Camelot. Si me desobedecen tengo cubiertas las espaldas y dudo que mi padre discuta conmigo si decido expulsar a algún soldado por insubordinación. Por lo demás el resto debéis seguir como si todo fuera normal.

—Sire, —Gaius dio unos pequeños pasos hacia Arturo—, si por circunstancias del destino alguien sale herido podéis traerlo aquí y nosotros nos encargaremos de curarlo.

—Gracias, Gaius. Gracias a todos, de verdad. No sé qué haría sin vosotros. —El príncipe suspiró, delatando su nerviosismo—. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, así que Merlín, cuando estés disponible nos va a seguir tocando interpretar el papel de siervo y señor que se llevan mal.

—Lo que vos digáis, sire. —A pesar de que también estaba tenso, Merlín decidió esbozar una sonrisa acompañada de aquellas palabras para animar a Arturo.

Todo el día transcurrió de forma normal y ni el rey ni cualquier persona que estuviera de su parte sospechaba de ninguno de los componentes de la conspiración. Cuando la noche cayó sobre Camelot, y tanto Merlín como Guinevere estaban dispuestos a retirarse el joven mago, antes de irse y sin darse cuenta de que la ahijada del rey y su sirvienta estaban presentes, se acercó al príncipe y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso corto pero cargado de dulzura.

—Ten cuidado mañana, Arturo.

—Lo tendré, pero te olvidas de una cosa… —el príncipe arqueó una ceja y sonrió, divertido, mientras señalaba con la mirada a las dos mujeres que estaban en la misma estancia que ellos.

En cuanto Merlín se dio cuenta sus orejas y mejillas se pusieron rojas y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua ante la mirada sorprendida de Gwen y Morgana.

—Yo… —logró decir en un hilo de voz.

—Merlín y yo estamos juntos. —Arturo logró sacar al joven mago de su vergüenza, aunque no de su sonrojo, abrazando su cintura con un brazo y atrayéndolo hacia sí—. Se suponía que lo íbamos a mantener en secreto, pero el pobre no se resiste a mis encantos y nos delató ante vosotras.

—Por mucho que me gustes sigo pensando que eres un imbécil —respondió el joven mago, aún sonrojado—. Ahora en serio: Gwen, Morgana, no digáis nada, por favor.

—Podéis estar tranquilos y confiar en nosotras —sonrió Gwen.

—Gracias. Y ahora todos a dormir, que mañana será un día largo —declaró Arturo, antes de que los cuatro se fueran cada uno por su lado.

Llegó el día de la protesta pacífica contra Uther, y Merlín estaba más tenso que nunca en los aposentos de Gaius, rezando para que no tuvieran que atender a ningún herido aquel día. Sus plegarias fueron ignoradas, porque en ese momento apareció sir Leon por la puerta con el padre de Gwen a cuestas. El pobre hombre tenía una herida en la cabeza de la que emanaba bastante sangre y caminaba con dificultad.

—Algunos de los caballeros lo tiraron al suelo y lo golpearon —comentó el caballero.

—Ponlo en la cama, sir Leon —respondió Gaius, señalando el camastro donde solían acostarse los pacientes heridos.

Cuando el caballero dejó al hombre herido donde el galeno le había indicado Gaius fue a atender sus heridas y a hacerle una revisión completa.

—Parece que tiene una costilla y una pierna rotas y una conmoción. Merlín, trae agua limpia, vendas y la poción para quitar el dolor porque hay que reducir la fractura de la pierna…

Gaius dejó de dar instrucciones porque en ese momento entró Uther hecho una furia.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —el rey tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y parecían buscar a alguien. Cuando su mirada iracunda se encontró con la de sir Leon le señaló con un dedo acusatorio—. ¡Tú! Te vi trayendo a ese conspirador hasta aquí, ¡¿qué haces colaborando con un enemigo de Camelot?!

—Sire, yo…

—Señor —intervino el galeno, acercándose a Uther para tratar de apaciguarlo—, él solo hizo su deber al traer a un hombre herido hasta aquí…

—¡No te entrometas, galeno!

Aquella exclamación fue acompañada de un empujón hacia Gaius, que tropezó y cayó de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza contra un banco y quedando aturdido. Ante esta visión, y dejándose llevar por la rabia, Merlín dio un grito y extendió una mano hacia el rey, levantándolo por los aires justo cuando sus ojos se tornaron dorados. Uther chocó con la pared justo cuando en ese momento entraba Arturo al cuarto, espada en mano y acompañado de varios caballeros. El rey volvió sus ojos furiosos contra el joven mago, que, aunque no se arrepintió de aquel impulso no pudo evitar mirar con horror la espada que tenía el gobernante de Camelot en la mano.

—¡Un brujo infiltrado en mi castillo! —el rey parecía un león a punto de atacar a su presa—. ¡Vas a pagar tu atrevimiento con tu vida!

Cuando Uther se abalanzó sobre Merlín, en el último momento Arturo se interpuso entre ambos, enfrentando su espada contra la del monarca.

—¡Ya basta, padre! —exclamó el príncipe, apretando los dientes y con fuego en su mirada.

—¡¿Mi propio hijo defendiendo a una amenaza para Camelot?! ¡¿Por qué interpones a un sucio mago a tu propio reino y a tu propio padre?!

—¡Porque no es una amenaza y porque lo amo!

Durante unos instantes se hizo un silencio solo interrumpido por el lejano alboroto que seguía habiendo en la plaza principal. Merlín, que estaba ayudando a Gaius a levantarse del suelo y le había puesto un pañuelo en la herida de la cabeza para cortar la hemorragia, no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, con una gran euforia en su pecho que en ese momento no era adecuado expresar. Uther no compartía la misma alegría porque en ese instante su rostro lleno de rabia pasó a una expresión de sorpresa al pensar que su propio hijo lo había traicionado, y encima diciéndole que amaba a otro hombre, algo antinatural según su concepción del mundo.

—Arturo —dijo el monarca—, lo que estás diciendo no es verdad. Te ha hechizado y utilizado.

—No, padre, sabes perfectamente que yo jamás te mentiría.

Aun con las espadas entrecruzadas Arturo se inclinó hacia su padre. Aquello parecía una lucha por el poder entre un lobo alfa envejecido y corrupto y un joven aspirante más fuerte. La mirada decidida del príncipe se clavó en los ojos asustados de Uther, que había debilitado el agarre del mango de su arma debido a la confusión que le suponía la traición de su hijo. Este momento de vulnerabilidad fue aprovechado por Arturo para girar su espada para desarmar al rey. El silencio que se hizo fue ocupado por el ruido metálico del arma cayendo al suelo. Uther no tuvo fuerzas ni valor para ordenar a los caballeros que arrestasen a los conspiradores que se encontraban en aquel cuarto. Ni siquiera los soldados movieron un solo músculo al ver a su señor derrotado.

—Uther Pendragon —comenzó hablando Arturo, con la punta de la espada apoyada en el pecho de su padre—, por tu abuso de poder y tu obsesión por el control has provocado que el pueblo de Camelot se rebele contra ti. Has destrozado familias y has ejecutado a inocentes por tu obsesión por la magia y eso merece un castigo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Condenarme a muerte? —la desesperación y el poco orgullo que quedaban dentro de Uther fueron lo que le hicieron decir aquellas palabras.

—No. —Arturo miró de reojo a Merlín y, sin romper aquel contacto visual envainó su espada y continuó hablando—. No soy como tú. Te perdonaré la vida, pero quedas expulsado de Camelot. Tienes hasta mañana al amanecer para irte.

Entonces miró a los caballeros que se amontonaban en la puerta y con voz firme y solemne ordenó que se llevaran a su padre a sus aposentos, añadiendo el requisito de que haya dos guardias en la puerta vigilando hasta la partida del rey derrocado. Cuando dos soldados agarraron a un derrotado Uther y se lo llevaron de allí el príncipe suspiró de profundo alivio, aunque sus manos estaban temblando por la adrenalina del momento. Tan concentrado estaba en calmarse que no vio cómo Merlín se acercaba a él hasta que se plantó delante de él, boquiabierto, pero con un brillo de felicidad y sosiego en sus ojos azules.

—Se acabó, Merlín —murmuró con una creciente sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces se abrazaron y lloraron y rieron al mismo tiempo porque toda la tensión acumulada, todo el estrés y la impotencia de los días pasados se había esfumado como por arte de magia. Arturo le dio las gracias a Merlín en un susurro porque si no hubiera sido por él en aquel momento Camelot habría sido destruido por su padre. Fue su sirviente, su amigo y el hombre al que amaba quien le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para enfrentarse al tirano de Uther y poner fin a aquella pesadilla.

En ese momento se alzó la voz de sir Leon.

—¡Viva el Rey Arturo!

El resto de los caballeros repitió aquellas palabras con un grito que llenó la sala, echando fuera el frío, la desesperanza y el miedo. Arturo estaba eufórico al ver a sus caballeros apoyarle, y es que ellos ya habían visto cómo de noble y leal era él, pero no se habían dado cuenta hasta ese mismo instante, cuando abrieron los ojos ante la realidad de la tiranía de Uther Pendragon. Tan ensimismado estaba Arturo que no se enteró de que Merlín había agarrado el borde del cuello de la pechera de su armadura y tiró de ella para besarlo con pasión y regocijo, ya dándole igual lo que pensase el resto del castillo, Camelot e incluso el universo entero. Enseguida Arturo se dejó llevar por aquel beso, estrechando al joven mago entre sus brazos sin querer dejarlo ir jamás.

—Yo también te amo, Arturo —dijo cuando juntó su frente con la del ahora rey de Camelot, esbozando una enorme sonrisa—. Vas a ser un rey maravilloso, lo sé.

—Y todo gracias a ti.

Cuando Merlín sintió los labios de Arturo sobre su frente notó una ola cálida y una paz y un sosiego incalculables. Entonces se acordó de una promesa que podía cumplir ese mismo momento, así que tomó la mano de Arturo y tiró de él, abriéndose paso entre los caballeros y saliendo al pasillo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Hay un dragón al que prometí liberar.

FIN


End file.
